1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mirror device for a vehicle in which the mirror surface angle of a mirror is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a remote-controlled electrical vehicle mirror described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-175267, a motor is housed in a housing, and the mirror surface angle of a mirror is adjusted by driving a motor to turn the mirror. A water escape hole is also formed in the lower end of the housing, and water that has seeped into the housing is externally discharged from the housing through the water escape hole.
However, in such a remote-controlled electrical vehicle mirror the inside of the housing is exposed through the water escape hole. This results in water easily seeping into the housing through the water escape hole.